Child Of Mine
by Miklusca
Summary: AU. Three friends find themselves at an orphanage after their ship is destroyed. The leader Laguna finds a child there that resembles his dead wife. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Child Of Mine**

**By**

**Miklusca**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Language. AU. Other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Square Enix**

**Feedback: Please Read and Review**

**Summary: AU. Three friends find themselves at an orphanage after their ship is destroyed. The leader Laguna finds a child there that resembles his dead wife.**

**Chapter One**

**The small boat tossed and sputtered in the churning ocean. The storm was creating monster waves that attacked the boat of wood and steel. The black sky boomed omenously and lit up with spider web flares of lightning.**

**Laguna Loire stood at the navigational panel and stared at the map in his hands. 'Ward and Kiros are right. We are lost.' He thought and Kiros Seogill walked up behind him.**

**"We need to find land fast Laguna. the storm is getting even worst if you can believe that." Kiros said and Laguna nodded.**

**They felt the boat rocking like mad and Laguna sighed. The storm brought up old memories of his wife Raine who died three years ago when he was away. 'The towns people of Winhill aren't telling me something, but even though I am the President of Esther, they won't tell me crap.' Laguna thought.**

**The thunder broke his thoughts and Ward Zabac ran onto the bridge and yelled. "There's a monster tidal wave about to hit us!"**

**They braced as the ship was crashed into, making it rock harder and water sprayed inside. Cracking was heard and they were thrown to the floor, unconscience.**

**Eyes fluttered and Laguna groaned after coughing. 'Oh I feel like shit.' He thought and finally opened his green eyes. Ward, Kiros and himself were all in bed.**

**"You're awake." Ward said and Laguna groaned again as he sat up.**

**"I feel like a semi hit me. What the hell happened?" Laguna asked, looking around the small room. Plushy brown carpet laid on the floor and the walls were stone with pictures adorning it.**

**Kiros leaned back against the headboard of his bed and cleared his throat. "The storm destroyed out boat and we somehow floated up to this place, a orphanage around the Centra Ruins. The couple here healed us and carriede us in." He said.**

**The door opened and a chubby man with glasses and a beautiful tall woman walked in. "Nice to see that all of you are awake. I'm Edea Kramer and this is my husband Cid." The woman said and Cid warmly smiled at them.**

**"What should we call you while you're here?" Cid asked.**

**"My name is Ward Zabac. That's Kiros Seogill and Laguna Loire." Ward said.**

**"What time is it?" Laguna asked.**

**"It's nearly 6:00 PM. Tuesday." Edea said.**

**"Tuesday? What happened to Monday?" Laguna asked.**

**"You guys were out cold." Cid said. "Slept most of the time."**

**"We found some of your stuff that washed up on the beach. It's drying right now." Edea said. "Now you three must be starving, how about some homemade stew?"**

**"That sounds good." Kiros said before Laguna could shout in excitment.**

**"Okay. Just stay hwere and we'll bring some bowls in with drinks." Cid said and him and Edea slipped out.**

**"Nice people." Laguna said and looked around again. "I wonder where the bathroom is." He glanced around againd and Ward shook his head. They went quiet as Cid and Edea walked in with trays, giving each man one.**

**"Here you go." Edea said and they thanked the two. "Now don't get out of bed, except to use the bathroom. By morning you three should be able to go about." She said. "But it might be wise to stay around for a bit."**

**"Now the bathroom is right there." Cid said, pointing to a door near the entrance heading out of the room.**

**"By the way what do you two do for a living?" Laguna asked and Kiros rolled his eyes, taking a bite of food.**

**"I'm Matron of this orphanage. Cid is the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. Oooh, that means I need to go check on the children." Edea said and left with a wave.**

**"Well I'll let you guys be, just use that button or holler for us." Cid said and left.**

**"So THIS is an orphanage huh? Must be hard." Laguna thought out loud.**

**"I hope Madeline is okay, I need to call her sometime to tell her I'm okay." Ward said. **

**"I'm sure your wife will understand." Kiros said and Laguna yawned. Thunder started crackling outside again and Laguna sighed.**

**"Don't think of Raine either, just get some rest." Kiros told him. "Just calm down you two."**

**Eventually they all used the bathroom and went to sleep, dreaming of their loved ones.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Laguna awoke to see sunlight coming through the windows and looked over to see Ward and Kiros already awake. A little girl around 4 with large green eyes and light brown hair popped up, making Laguna gasp.**

**"Hwello." The girl said smiling, her voice full of cheer.**

**"Um hi." Laguna said and Edea walked in.**

**"There you are Selphie! I told you not to come in here. Now go play with the others." Edea scolded.**

**The little girl pouted and left the room. "Here's your things that we found." Edea said and put them by the door. "I need to get back to the children." She said and walked out, shutting the door.**

**The three went though the bags and found some cloths to change into. After dressing and using the bathroom they walked out of the room and into the kitchen.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't make you three anything to eat, but you were sleeping." Edea apologized. "You're welcome to anything in the fridge or cupboards."**

**"Okay." Laguna chuckled. They quickly fixed themselves some toaster pastries and ate. Children watched them as they entered the living after they finished.**

**"Is this all the children?" Ward asked the Matron.**

**"There's a few cleaning their bedrooms." Edea said. "That's Irvine." She pointed to a boy with long brown hair and violet eyes who was playing with the girl Selphie.**

**"That's Quistis." She pointed to a blonde hair blue eyed girl, who was trying to tell Irvine and Selphie how to play 'right'.**

**"That's Seifer. He's in the corner because he keeps picking fights." Edea said pointing to a blonde boy with green eyes who was indeed sitting in a corner.**

**"The ones cleaning their rooms are Xu, Zell and Nida, but there's another in the bathroom." She said.**

**"I thought there would be more." Kiros said.**

**"Well this place is only big enough for the ones I have, but I do own another one, a ship." She said.**

**"Oh, that sounds cool." Laguna said and another boy walked in. He was smaller than the other boys, with brown hair and blue eyes.**

**"This is Squall." Edea said and sighed when the boy backed away from them. "Don't worry Squall, they're not going to hurt you." She said and pushed him lightly forward. The boy looked at them then ran out of the room and Laguna looked after where he went.**

**"I'm sorry, he's intimidated by others, especially men." Edea said.**

**"It's okay, we understand." Kiros said and Edea went after the small boy.**

**"He's a cute little guy." Laguna said and Kiros and Ward looked at each other.**

**"You know Laguna, he kind of looks like Raine." Kiros said.**

**"And you." Ward put in.**

**"What? You guys are just yanking my chain." Laguna said looking at them with wide suprised eyes and they chuckled.**

**"We wouldn't lie about something like that." Kiros said and Laguna frowned, sitting down on the couch.**

**"I don't know. It's probably nothing." Laguna said.**

**"Don't get upset about it." Kiros said. "Kids look like anyone at this age." He assured him.**

**To keep their mind off the situation they helped clean the house until 1:00 P.M.**

**"Maybe we should go see what the kids are up to. Edea brought them down to the beach." Ward said.**

**"Yeah then you can see that kid." Kiros said and winked.**

**"Whatever man." Laguna said and they headed out the backdoor and down to the beach. Selphie and Quistis were building something with sticks while Irvine played with a small blonde boy they haven't seen.**

**"Squally baby!" They heard a kid yelling. "What the matter baby? Mess your diaper?" They turned to see the boy Seifer picking on the boy Squall.**

**"Hey! Leave him alone or you're ass will be stinging." Ward threatened and Seifer spit at his shoes before running off to Edea.**

**"Are you all right?" Laguna asked and Squall went to run, but Laguna held him. 'He does look like Raine.' He thought and the boy struggled.**

**"Weave me awone!" Squall yelled.**

**"Hey it's okay." Ward said, trying to calm the boy down.**

**"We're just trying to help." Kiros said and Squall kicked Laguna's knee and bit his hand. **

**Laguna let him go and looked at his hand which was red with tiny bloody teeth marks. Squall ran off quickly and Edea went over to them.**

**"He bit me!" Laguna exclaimed and Edea looked his hand over while Laguna looked at his knee which was fine.**

**"I am so sorry." Edea said and Laguna waved it away.**

**"It's okay, it's my fault. He wanted to go, but I wanted to talk to him and held him back." Laguna said.**

**"I see. He shouldn't have bitten you though." She said and waved for Squall to come over. He did, though very slowly. "Say you're sorry Squall." She said and he shook his head in defiance.**

**"No! I was defending mysewf!" Squall said and Edea sighed.**

**"They weren't going to do anything, they just wanted to talk." Edea said and Squall looked up at them.**

**"...Sowwy. I guess." Squall mumbled and Laguna kneeled down.**

**"It's okay." He said. "So...you're name is Squall huh? Do you have a last name?"**

**"Yes." Squall said and Edea interrupted them.**

**"Guys don't bring that up." She said and turned to Squall. "Squall why don't you use the bathroom, dinner is coming soon." Squall walked away and a few kids ran away from him as he passed.**

**"What's up with that?" Laguna asked with a frown.**

**"I don't know. The other kids just don't seem to get along with him." Edea said. "Well I better start on dinner. Cid won't be home until Satruday. Come help me clean up the kids." Edea said and with looks at each other they followed.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Laguna, Ward and Kiros helped Edea wash the kids up and fix dinner; safe to say cooking was the easy part.**

**Everyone went into the stone kitchen and the children sat with booster seats at the large table. The other kids took the spots around Edea so Squall sat next to Laguna, though the child next to him scooted with a scowl.**

**The group ate in relative silence, every once in a while the children asked the Matron something. Once they finished eating, the children ran off to watch cartoons, especially Nida who was next to Squall.**

**Speaking of little Squall, he helped Edea clean the table and then sat down at the living room table to color.**

**"You guys can go." Edea said to the three. "I have this covered."**

**With shrugs they went into the living room and Laguna sat across from Squall at the table, while Ward and Kiros sat on either side of their friend.**

**"Hey Squall." Laguna said and the boy looked up at them. "So...what are you coloring?"**

**Squall showed them his picture of a cat he was doing; considering only being 4 he was doing a remarkable job.**

**"That's really good." Kiros said with a smile and Squall just stared at them.**

**"How old are you Squall?" asked Laguna and this time Squall squinted at them suspiciously.**

**"Why do you care?" Squall's big blue eyes darted to all three of them.**

**"Just wondering." Laguna shrugged. "i guess I'm just nosey.''**

**Squall thought for a moment, his tiny face scrunched up. "How old are you? The fat guy and the other...strange man?" He asked and ward growled while Laguna and Kiros chuckled.**

**"Calm down Ward, he didn't mean anything." Kiros said. "I'm 26."**

**"Oh, I'm 30" Laguna said.**

**"...I'm 28." Ward sulked.**

**"I'm 4." Squall said looking at them.**

**"You shouldn't call people fat," Ward warned. "I can stomp you."**

**"I'll just blow off your leg." Squall said getting up to put his coloring book away and Laguna laughed.**

**"Kids." Ward said shaking his head.**

**"Why do you guys keep staring at me?" Asked Squall and they looked at each other. "Am I that gwoss?"**

**"No! You're not gross at all." Kiros said.**

**"It's nothing really." said Laguna. "You just remind us of someone."**

**"Who?" Squall frowned.**

**"It's a long story that's too hard for me to talk about." Laguna said and Squall watched them as he carriede is coloring book to his room.**

**"Your wife?" asked Squall and their mouths just about hit the floor.**

**"Uh...well...yeah." Laguna stuttered.**

**"A lot of our mommies didn't want us, but some just died." said Squall, then he went into his room.**

**"He is one CREEPY kid." Ward said.**

**"Yes, but he is right." Kiros said. "At least he knows about death, but at his young age it shouldn't sound so natural."**

**"Well anyways, I think he's still weird." Ward said and Edea walked in.**

**"I was wondering if you three called your families or anything?" She asked.**

**"Uh...no." Laguna said. "We didn't think you would want us to use your phone. It being long distance and all."**

**"Oh I don't mind, just as long as the people you know, know where you are." She said.**

**"Well thank you ma'am, we will pay you back." Kiros said and with a shoo motion from Edea they went to the kitchen for the phone.**

**After calling the Presidential Palace in Esther and their families they went back to the living room.**

**"Is is all right if we were to stay until we get picked up?" asked Laguna. "It'll be 3-7 days for them to come get us."**

**"Oh of course." Edea said. "What do you mean by 'them'."**

**"Co-workers and such." Ward said and Kiros agreed.**

**"Well that's nice of them." She said and noticed the time. "Whoa, the children should have been in bed 30 minutes ago."**

**"Need any help?" Laguna asked.**

**"No, most of them are already zonked out." She said and she went off to round up the awake kids.**

**"Well I suppose we should be getting ready for bed as well." Kiros said with a yawn.**

**"Yeah." Ward said and they called good night to Edea before going to their room.**

**They laid in bed after the usual buisness and Laguna started dozing off.**

**"Laguna if you're really curious of Squall's parentage, you can always get a DNA test." Kiros suggested.**

**"Maybe...maybe." Laguna mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A loud boom of thunder rocked the stone building and Laguna jumped, awake.

'Shit! Damn storms, always so damn loud.' Laguna thought. 'Cripes it's hot.' He pulled the blankets off to cool down and when that didn't help he got up, going into the living room.

He looked out the window at the storm raging outside. 'Raine...' He thought. 'I remember the first time we made love was in a storm. You loved to get intimate in the rain.'

"Can't sleep?" Kiros asked and Laguna jumped, turning around and shook his head.

"No, I got too hot. Plus this...storm." Laguna said. "Is Ward still asleep?"

"Yeah." Kiros said and they both watched the storm out of the window.

"I won't be able to keep him." Laguna said and Kiros looked over.

"Squall? Why do you say that?" Kiros asked and Laguna sighed.

"I'm too busy as it is, with my Presidential duties and such; I won't be able to spend any time with the little guy." He said.

"You can make time, like others before you did." Kiros said.

"...I don't know." Laguna said and they turned around, ready to head back to the room. They noticed a light on down the hall and it shutt off shortly.

Laguna raised an eyebrow as Squall walked in and the boy stopped when he saw them.

"Hey Squall." Laguna said and the child walked over to the fridge.

"I just wanted a dwink from the fwidge." Squall said. "Not suppose to wun water duwing a storm." Squall said and Laguna opened the refrigerator with a smile.

"Thank you." Squall said and Laguna beamed with hands on his hip.

"That's my duty." Laguna said and Squall scooted away.

"Don't worry about Laguna, he's just weird." Kiros said and Squall eyed the older man.

"...I noticed." Squall said and Laguna pretended to look offended.

"Well I never." Laguna said and Squall started going to the doorway.

"I'm going back to bed." The child said and Laguna looked disappointed as he left.

When the boy was out of the room, Laguna sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to try and get that test." He said. "I keep feeling a pull, some kind of bond towards him. I...I can't explain it."

"It's all right Laguna, but you must explain to the Kramer's." Kiros said. "It would also be helpful if we tell them that you are the President of Esther and Ward and I are your Aides." He said and Laguna nodded.

"I suppose, but it'll have to wait for tommorrow." Laguna said. "I'm going back to bed as we." He padded off and with a shrug Kiros followed.

Inside the bedroom Laguna laid down on his bed and yawned. "If the test turns positive I'm going to have a talk with the people of Winhill." He said and turned on his to sleep.

TBC

Sorry about the short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day Cid arrived home and Laguna paced the floor, thinking of how to talk to the Kramers.

"How the hell am I going to tell them about our jobs?" Laguna asked and Kiros and Ward watched him going back and forth.

"We just tell them." Kiros said, standing up from his chair. They were all in the kitchen as Edea, Cid and the children were in the living room.

"Come on Laguna, we better just get this over with." Ward said, standing up also and grabbed Laguna's arm.

"No...not yet." Laguna struggled, but was dragged out to the living room.

Edea and Cid looked at them curiously as they came in, Laguna was let go and he stood before them sheepishly.

"...Um, is there something you need?" asked Cid and Laguna sighed.

"Well Kiros and Ward thought it would be...good I guess to tell you what we do." Laguna said and Kiros shook his head.

"I thought it would be for the best." Kiros said. "Especially when Laguna asks...something a little later."

Edea and Cid glanced at each other, confused. "Well, to ahead." Edea said.

"Well..." Laguna began and took a deep breathe. "I'm the President of Esther and Ward and Kiros are my Aides!" He blurted.

"Um...okay." Cid said with a raised eyebrow while Laguna's leg cramped up, making him wiggle around.

"What's your question now?" asked Edea and Laguna motioned for Kiros to do it.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Kiros started. "We would like to know about the child Squall."

"I'm sorry, but I can only discuss a child to someone that's been referred and interested in adoption." Edea said.

"Laguna has reason to believe that the boy might be his son." Ward said.

The Kramer's eyes bulged from their sockets, that getting more of a reaction than their jobs and Laguna banged his leg against the wall.

"Really? What makes you believe that?" Cid asked and Laguna panted after his leg returned to normal.

"Well he looks alot like my deceased wife, who died about three years ago." Laguna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edea said. "Well I can get his file after dinner, I was about to start it."

"Okay." Laguna said and she left to the kitchen.

"i better help." said Cid and he went as well.

"I think that went good." Laguna said and Ward and Kiros had sweatdrops.

":Laguna, you're mental." Ward said.

"Whatever man." Laguna said and hopped around in exitement.

Squall entered the room and paused. "...?" Ward and Kiros just sighed. "Is he having a fit?" Squall asked and the men jumped, seeing him there for the first time.

"No, Laguna's not having a fit." Kiros chuckled.

"Is he possessed then?" asked the little boy.

"No, he's just goofy." said Ward.

Laguna scowled at his big friend then leaned over. "Hey Squall, how you doing?" He asked with enthusiasm and Squall shifted away slightly.

"...I'm fine." Squall said. "You're strange mister." Laguna stood up and sniffled.

"I'm not strange, not at all." Laguna said.

"Whatever." said Squall and he went to to into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute Squall." Laguna said and the boy paused.

"What?" asked Squall.

"What is your last name?" Laguna asked and Squall looked at the three.

"Leonhart." Squall said, then he ran into the kitchen. Laguna felt his heart speed up almost as if it was trying to escape his chest.

"Laguna that's..." Kiros began.

"I know. Leonhart was Raine's maiden name." Laguna said.

TBC

. I just love making Squall talk kind of babyish.


End file.
